Perfect
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: DW thinks of how Launchpad and Gosalyn look like a perfect family; Launchpad proves to him that all three of them are, together. Husband!fic


**BECAUSE LAUNCHPAD AND DW TOTALLY BELONG TOGETHER; NO ONE IS THAT OBSESSED FOR NO REASON. AND PLUS, THEIR CHEMISTRY AS A FAMILY UNIT IS GREAT ON THE SHOW. WRITTEN A WHILE BACK, SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS. THANKS FOR CLICKING TO READ THOUGH!**

**Summary: DW thinks of how Launchpad and Gosalyn look like a perfect family; Launchpad proves to him that all three of them are, together.**

Perfect-by PS

Drake Mallard eased the door to his house open, yawning all the while. He had had a late night, fighting crime all alone last night. He had told Launchpad to stay with Gosalyn, since it was the anniversary of her grandfather's death, and she had been rather blue all day.

The unmasked avenger stopped as he entered the quaint abode, his eyes zeroing in on his adopted daughter and husband who were nestled together on the couch, the television screen blue from where they had obviously been watching it earlier.

Drake stared at them; they looked so perfect together. Both of them with their bright red hair, and their angelic expressions, it was obvious that they were a family, but, the short duck knew that he had no right to look upon such a scene like this.

He may have brought them all together, but the duck knew that he had little else to do with their perfect lives, in fact, he was probably ruining them.

He caused them both to have heedless danger in their lives, and that brought shame to both Drake and Darkwing.

When he met them they were both so vibrant and adventurous, still were, but, he hadn't cared about them then like he did now, so, it was okay for them to jump into danger, now though…it was different.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the sleepy sigh of his husband, "DW?" The secretly beloved nickname got his attention.

"I just got home. Have you two been up all night?" He almost feared the answer to that.

Launchpad rubbed at his eyes, one arm still around the little sleeping girl, "yeah. Gosalyn didn't want to be alone, so we watched some movies and t.v. and waited for you. Glad to see that she slept some though."

"Yeah," the shorter duck breathed out, watching as the taller male eased his arm away from under Gosalyn's head and got up from the couch, stretching widely as he did so.

When Darkwing had met Launchpad he was just an insufferable, obsessed fan who was annoying at best, now though…well, he was still all of those things, but the undeniable love and romance that was between them was obvious to those close to them, Gosalyn included.

"Hey," the soft voice of the orange-haired man said, "are you alright?"

Drake wrapped his arms about himself, needing comfort, even it is was from his own flesh, "do you…do you think we belong together?"

Launchpad grinned that goofy smile he sometimes had, "yeah. We're good together."

The smaller duck shook his head, "no, I mean, all of us. As a family."

Launchpad observed him for a minute, "what's all this about? Are you okay?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel…bad. Like I'm ruining both you and Gosalyn's lives."

Launchpad frowned at that, moving to put his hand on his lover's shoulders, "hey. None of that now. If I hadn't have met you I would still be all alone and building planes to pass the time; and if you hadn't saved Gosalyn she might be dead by now, or still be in that orphanage, all alone. So, you see, you make both of us really happy, and, none of us are loners anymore, we created a family together. A perfect family that has some imperfect things happen to them."

Drake laughed and wiped at the unshed tears in his eyes, "I guess so. Thanks."

Launchpad smiled down at him, his light eyes shining, "I love you DW. I hope you know that."

The other duck rolled his eyes, "well obviously, you married me. But, I love you too…I guess." He smirked up at his lover, showing the real love and contentment in his face.

Launchpad grinned back and pulled him to his chest, both of them looking over at their daughter who was still asleep on the couch…

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT IT WAS KIND OF JUST A SMALL THREAD OF A THOUGHT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
